Music are the Girls best Friend
by Annizita Malfoy
Summary: Capítulo 2 ON' Ginny é vocal de uma banda cover de rock... namorava com um certo morena, quando tudo terminou... e agora? A vida será: Rock’n’Roll, Best Friends, Chocolates e um certo loiro... que tal? Songfic com muito Paramore. XD
1. O fim de tudo!

**Título:** Music are the girls best friend.

**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Virgínia Weasley

**Inspiradora: ****R**afaelle **F**ranson

**Ajudante: ****M**allú

**Beta responsável: A**ninhoca (Pirra pra quem pode. ;9)  
**Sinopse:** Ginny é vocal de uma banda de rock... namorava com um certo morena, quando tudo terminou... e agora? A vida será: Rock'n'Roll, Best Friends, Chocolates e um certo loiro... que tal?

**Dedicatória:****S**rta.** R**afaelle **F**ranson, bem, tinha que ser a ela por que foi a mesma que me fez ouvir e gostar de Paramore, e bem essa é uma song fic bem grandinha com Paramore. XD Amiga, obrigada por me animar e me ajudar sempre e em tudo que precisei e perciso, o brigada também por me meter em várias confusões contigo e por me tirar de muitas também, sabe que pode contar comigo pra sempre né? **Te amo demais, Srta. Franson**. (LL

**Disclaimer:** Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

**U**niverso **A**lternativo, sabem né? Eu viajei um pouco nessa fic, mas tava precisando gente. :D

Bem, a garota chamada Rafaelle Franson (já citada acima) me fez ouvir e adorar Paramore, então, essa fic vai ser 'uma songfic beeem grandinha com muito Paramore'. Isso quer dizer que ela terá vários capítulos e em **todos** eles teram música (ou músicas) do Paramore. XD

Essa fic vai começar como se fosse um diário da Ginny, mas depois vai ter Pov's de todos. Falo pra vocês ou não? Eis a questão. :B

Peço a vocês se possível que _leiam a fic ouvindo as músicas de cada capítulo_, pra isso eu vou deixar os nomes na N/A antes de cada capítulo. :D

**N/A**: Oiii gente, tudo bem? espero que sim. :) Espero que gostem dessa sognfic, ela é a minha primera, e acho que vai ser o meu chodó. XD

Música do capítulo:

**All we know – Paramore**.

**Deixem uma autora feliz: Deixem reviews. XD**

Beijocas coloridas,

_Annizita Malfoy.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**

**O final de tudo.**

Eu e Harry estávamos namorando a um tempo. Nossa, não tinha coisa melhor, namorar um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, além dele ser um tremendo gato né? Que menina, e alguns meninos, não queria ter como namorado um menina alto, magro (mas forte), de olhos profundamente verdes, cabelos castanhos, que tudo eram bagunçados, mas era exatamente que deixava-o mais charmoso. E além de tudo isso ele era romântico, carinhoso, sensível, educado, além de um ótimo jogador de quadribol né? nossa, o Harry é demais.

Nós estávamos muito felizes juntos, muito mesmo, como eu nunca tinha sido antes. Ele me amava e eu amava ele, e posso dizes que ainda sinto alguma coisa por ele, e sei que ele por mim. Mas a nossa história não teve futuro, e agora vejo que não daria mesmo, de qualquer forma. Mas, poxa, ele podia ter pelo menos tentado né? Ele foi egoísta, insensível, um completo IDIOTA.

E já estou eu chorando de novo, por causa dele, por causa de um erro dele. Ele desistiu do nosso 'nós' antes mesmo de tentar enfrentar o problema. Isso que me dá mais raiva de tudo que ele me disse, de tudo que ele fez. Sei que era o certo mas ele não podia ter feito aquilo comigo, com os meus sentimentos. ELE É UM COMPLETO IDIOTA.

Relembrando tudo:

_Flash Back_

Ginny era uma menina muito branquinha e com sardas, tinha longos cabelos vermelho-alaranjados e estava sentada em baixo de um árvore na beira do lago negro, pensava na vida e só isso.

Eu pensava em como estava feliz ao lado de Harry e em como ele me fazia feliz com tão pouco tempo e tão poucas coisas. Não sabia explicar, só sabia que estar com ele era perfeito. Eu estava no meu penúltimo ano em Hogwarts e ele no seu ultimo. Nós não estudaríamos juntos no próximo ano e isso já me deixava mio triste, mas até lá, quem sabe né? – Sorri bobamente vendo quem caminhava em minha direção... era ele.

Harry estava vindo, estava lindo devo dizer, mas ele sempre estava lindo. Estava andando distraidamente com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele estava de cabeça abaixada e esse me deixou com uma expressão confusa, tinha acontecido algo, e isso me preocupada. Esperei que ele chegasse onde eu estava.

Sorri pra ele e ele me olho, com uma expressão séria. O olhei com uma cara confusa.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Ele se sentou do meu lado e me olhou carinhosamente, mas pude perceber que ele estava meio triste.

- Ginny, precisamos conversar. – Ele começou e nem me deixou responder, continuou a falar. – Eu... nós... nós não podemos ficar juntos. Eu não vou mais ficar no colégio, vou viajar, e não sei se volto... não quero que você vá junto. – ele completou me vendo abrir a boca para contestar. – Eu não vou te arriscar, não vou mais namorar com você, não quero que você fique próxima de mim e corra o risco de ser morta pra me atingir e nem de ser pega como refém. Vai ser o melhor pra você... o melhor... pra nós. – Ele terminou acariciando o meu rosto, sim eu estava começando a chorar.

Não disse nada, não adiantaria. Harry é um herói típico e, além, disso é MUITO teimoso. Não adiantaria nada.

_Fim do Flask Back _

Bem, já fazem mais ou menos 2 semanas que isso aconteceu. Na primeira semana eu fiquei trancada no meu quarto sem comer nada, sem falar com ninguém, sem fazer nada, só chorar. Na segunda eu melhorei um pouco, comia mas ainda não queria falar com ninguém sem ser minha mãe e meu pai. Mas hoje resolvi que não sofreria mais, levantei da cama, liguei para a Luna e a Pansy (minhas melhores amigas) e resolvi que íamos dar umas renovadas nos visuais... tem coisa melhor nessas horas?

Minha mãe nos levou ao shopping e nós fomos primeiro ao salão. Chegando lá, falei ao cabeleireiro que queria o meu cabelo, tipo, vermelho fogo... e que queri diminuir o cumprimento e repicar... e foi isso que ele fez.

Pan, cortou o cabelo em 'v' e fez uma escova doida lá que eu não lembro o nome agora. Luna resolveu cortar uma franjinha que eu e Pan achamos meio emo, mas ela quis, fazer o que né? E também fez umas mechinhas bem final e coloridas pelo cabelo.

- Nós ficamos lindas. – Pan disse sorridente em quanto nos via refletidas no espelho.

- Você não viu nada, Pan. – Eu falei as segurando pelos pulsos e puxando-as para ir até os maquiadores.

Elas riram gostosamente quando viram que eu estava super anima. Ri também. Nós fomos maquiadas e logo depois estávamos mais lindas ainda.

Pagamos e agradecemos a todos do salão e fomos as compras. Nossa, fazer comprar com elas era perfeito, me diverti demais, ri demaiis com Luna comprando roupas exóticas e Pan comprando roupas de roqueira, e no final todas nós tínhamos um pouco de cada uma delas. Então, depois disso tudo fomos comer e colocar as fofocas em dia.

Sentamos no restaurante e pedimos e então as meninas foram me contar as novidades.

- Ginny, agora nós fazemos parte de uma banda. – Disseram as duas juntoas e com os olhos brilhando. - Uma banda cover de uma banca trouxa muito legal.

- Nós vamos nos apresentar no colégio e tudo... – começou Luna, falando sonhadoramente.

- Mas isso só vai acontecer se nós arrumarmos alguém que cante as músicas da banda que escolhemos. – Pan falou desanimada. Mas de repente ela me olho, com um olhar que me deixava com medo. Então me veio na cabeça o que ela tinha pensado.

- E que banda é? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Paramore. – Falou sorrindo Luna.

- Huum, já ouvi algumas músicas, são bem legaiiis. – Disse sorrindo.

Foi quando Pansy me olhou com aquela carinha que me dava medo quando ela fazia e em seguida me olhava. Já sabia o que ela estava pensando...

- Nem pensar, Pan, nem vem com essa, eu não vou cantar, as músicas são ótimas mas são difíceis de cantar e tudo mais. – Eu disse a olhando.

- Como você sabia que eu ia falar isso? – Ele perguntou

- Você pensa muito alto queridinha. – Disse rindo

- Ótima idéia Pan, Por favoooor Ginnyzinhaa, só na primeira apresentação, depois nós não falamos mais nada. – Disse Luna com um olhar pidão que ela sabia que eu não ia negar.

Pansy também me olhava com um olhar de suplica.

- Ok... vocês ganharam, eu canto... mas só na primeira apresentação. – Eu disse convensida.

- Obrigadaaa Ginny, nós te amamos muito sabia? – Elas disseram em uníssono.

Nós nos abraçamos e rimos. Logo elas me explicaram como era a história da banda e tudo mais, quem eram as outras integrantes e tals. E devo dizer, que no final eu até achei uma boa idéia. Ia ser bem legal.

- Então vou ter que decorar e treinar as músicas da Paramore? – Perguntei, já pensando em algo, que um certo moreno não ia gostar muito, ou talvez gostasse.

- Sim, sim, sim. – Disse Luna comendo seu sorvete.

- Então eu vou ouvir as músicas da banda. Qual o nome mesmo? – Eu disse olhando pra elas e rindo.

- O nome é Paramore. – Informou Pan.

- Huum, será que é difícil? – Perguntei insegura.

- Tenho certeza que vai arrasar, você canta super bem Gin. – Pan disse.

- Obrigada, obrigada, sei que sou demais. – Disse me achando (de brincadeira) e ri

- Convenciida – Disseram as duas juntas e rindo.

Logo depois nós voltamos para o meu dormitório, e elas ficaram aqui por um tempo depois foram em bora, para os seus próprios. Eu estou no meu quarto tentando começar a decorar algumas músicas, e nossa, não pensei que seria tão difícil. Mas eu vou conseguir, já comecei até com uma que o nome é 'All we know'. E também já resolvi que vai ser essa a música que vou cantar na apresentação.

Mas agora to indo dormir. Amanhã o dia vai ser longo principalmente porque vai ter ensaio e eu tenho que tentar terminar de aprender as músicas antes do mesmo. Vai ser difícil, mas vai que eu consigo, pelo menos algumas, né? Ia ser muito bom, devo dizer.

Tomei meu banho, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordei, tomei meu banho, me arrumei. Desci para tomar o meu café já com meu material e um papel nas mãos. Logo vi as meninas me esperando na entrada do refeitório, sorri e fui até elas.

- Bom dia meninas. – Sorri e dei um abraço em cada uma.

- Bom dia Gin – Disse Pan, me abraçando.

- Bom dia Ginnyzinha – Disse Luna me abraçando também.

- Vamos tomar café? – Perguntei sentindo minha barriga doer de fome.

- Vamos, estou morrendo de fome. – Disse Pan já andando em direção ao salão.

Então nós fomos para o café da manhã. Tomamos o nosso café e falamos sobre a banda e sobre as músicas que eu tinha pensado em tocar, e assim conversando sobre isso ouvimos o sinal da primeira aula tocar e fomos para a aula. Cada uma pra sua sala né? Fazer o que, éramos de turmas diferentes.

Eu não encontrei com elas no almoço, fiquei fazendo um trabalho extra que a professora Minerva passou pra mim.

Agora estou indo pro ensaio, já estou atrasada, elas devem estar querendo me matar.

_No ensaio; _

Não disse? Elas estavam querendo me matar.

- Virgínia onde você estava? – Pansy começou, brava.

- Virgínia? Eu, Ginny, estava estudando. – Disse indignada por ela ter me chamado de Virgína.

- Meninas, não comecem vamos ensaiar. – Disse Luna. – Gin, vou te apresentar ao resto da banda. – Disse apontando para um menino que tava na bateria... era um menino branco de cabelos longos e negros, que no momento sorria pra mim, mas era um sorriso diferente. – Esse é o Jéssy Madler da Grifinória, ele é do sexto ano. Irmão da Laura, da minha casa, sabe? – Ela me informou e eu assenti com a cabeça. Logo depois, sorri para ele e deu um 'oi', vendo isso ela continuou... – Essa é a Lisa Turpin, ela é da Corvinal e é nossa baixista. – Continuou Luna e eu sorri e disse um 'oi' pra garota morena, de cabelos longos a nossa frente. – E esse... – Disse, e eu percebi um certo brilho no olhar dele ao olhar para o menina moreno, de devo dizer, espetacular a nossa frente. – é o Blase... Zabine, ele é o nosso guitarrista de solos, ela disse e sorriu. – Eu sorri e também disse um 'oi' para ele, que fez o mesmo pra mim.

- Gente, essa é a nossa Vocal... Ginny Weasley. – Pansy disse animadamente. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Oii gente! – Disse rindo ainda.

- Então Ginny... vocês já viu a música que vamos tocar? – Luna perguntou animada.

- aah, Luninha, eu pensei em tocarmos a 'All we know' – informei olhando para todos. – o que vocês acham? – Perguntei

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – Disse Pansy.

- ótima, ótima... – Disse Lisa e sorriu.

Jessy fez um 'ok' com as mãos – Já sei tocar essa. – Informou sorridente e eu ri.

- Também já sei essa. – Informou Zabine com um sorriso colgate, olhei pra Luna e pensei que ela fosse desmaiar.

- Luna? O que você faz na banda? – Perguntei rindo e a olhando

- Eu faço backing vocal, minha querida. E já sei a letra dessa música ok? – Disse convencida de si e depois todos rimos.

- Então... – começou Pansy, pegando a sua guitarra. – Vamos ensaiar? – sorriu simplesmente.

- Vão bora. – Disse Blaise animado.

Nós, então, começamos a ensaiar a música, e devo confessar, não achei que ia ficar boa, mas ela realmente ficou muito boa. Estou super feliz de ter saído tudo bem e a música ter ficado boa. Eles tocam muito bem juntos, muito mesmo. E eu? Me sai bem cantando, bem... eu acho né?

Depois do ensaio, nós fomos jantar e voltei para o dormitório muito cansada, mas também estava muito feliz pela música ter ficado boa. Tomei um banho, coloquei meu pijama, escovei os dentes e fui dormir.

_No dia seguinte: _

Acordei tarde, atrasada pra variar, com a Mione esmurrando a porta do meu dormitório.

- Já acordei Mione, vou descer já já. – Disse correndo pra tomar meu banho.

Me arrumei e sai correndo escadas abaixo. Chegando lá em baixo ela, Rony e Harry estavam me esperando pra ir tomar café.

- Bom dia gente. – Disse sorrindo. – Vamos? – Disse sabendo que estávamos atrasados.

- Graças a Merlin –Disse Rony que já devia estar morrendo de fome e provavelmente foi abrigado, por Hermione, a ficar me esperando. – Bom dia bela adormecida. – Disse bravo.

- Bom dia Gi. – Disse Harry simplesmente.

- Vamos logo, estamos atrasados já. – Chamou Mione já saindo do salão comunal.

Corri e fui andando do lado dela. Fazia um tempo que não conversava com a Mione. Resolvi conversar agora, porque achava que tinha acontecido algo com ela e Rony.

- Mione, tudo bem? – Perguntei andando ao lado dela.

- Tudo Ginny, e contigo? – Ela disse e sorriu

- Tudo bem. – Sorri também.

- Como vai a banda? – Ela disse e piscou pra mim.

- Vai ótima, mas como você sabe? – Disse a olhando curiosa.

- Sou monitora, esqueceu? Sei de todos os eventos do colégio. – Disse rindo.

Ficamos conversando até chegarmos no salão. Fomos pelar nosso café da manhã e nos sentamos em uma mesa. Logo fomos seguidas por Luna, Pansy, Harry, Rony e Colin.

- Mas, Mione, você sabe que dia vai ser o show? – Perguntou a Luna, que estava um pouco ansiosa, dava pra notar.

- ué... vocês não sabem? – perguntou sem entender. – vai ser daqui a uma semana. – informou.

- já? Não nos avisaram... isso é... – Começou Pansy indignada, e com razão, por não saber da data, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de duas pessoas a mesa.

Eram Lisa e Jessy, eles estavam em frente a mesa, sorriram e perguntaram se podiam se sentar conosco, claro que deixamos. Luna os apresentou a todos e continuamos a conversar animadamente sobre o show a banda e tudo mais. Logo o horário do café se esgotou e todos fomos para as nossas aulas da manhã.

A tarde eu tinha um tempo vago, então resolvi pegar a letra da música e ir treinar um pouco na beira do lago. Logo Luna também se sentou ao meu lado, ficamos ensaiando ali por mais ou menos 1 hora, mas nem vimos o tempo passar, só o sinal tocar.

As aulas foram tranqüilas, felizmente não ganhei mais nenhum trabalho extra. O tempo passava rápido, já era hora do almoço.

Eu estava sentada na mesa habitual, e, pra variar, logo depois chegaram Luna e Pansy, que me disseram que teria um ensaio hoje a noite com todos da banda pra vermos as coisas que faltavam decidir pro show. Logo depois o resto do pessoal chegou para o almoço, todos estavam conversando e comendo na mesa, normal.

O ensaio também correu bem. Nós resolvemos tudo para o show, então, estávamos mais tranqüilos com relação ao mesmo, mas me dava um frio na barriga só de pensar que era no sábado que vem. Resolvemos que haveriam ensaios todos os dias até o dia no ensaio, para que tudo fosse perfeito.

Só não tínhamos decidido o nome da banda, e devo dizer que isso foi meio difícil.

_Alguns dias depois, em um ensaio;_

- Gente, temos que escolher o nome da banda. – Eu falei olhando para todos.

- Verdade. – Disse Luna, animada.

- Huum, não faço idéia. – Disse Pansy pensativa. – Alguém tem algum em mente?

Ninguém respondeu, todos ficaram pensativos. Afinal, era muito difícil escolher um nome pra banda.

Depois da Luna falar mil nomes com borboleta no meio... e Blaise insistir que tinha que ter o nome de sua casa no meio... e Jessy discuitir com Lise falando que todos os nomes que ela tinha escolhido eram de bandas emos... eu acho que achamos o certo. Que por incrível que pareça, eu e Pansy falamos juntas e todos gostaram.

- The Flames – Nós dissemos juntas, e de repente todos se calaram e olharam pra gente. Depois de alguns segundos todos rimos e decidimos que ficaria esse mesmo.

Bem, depois desse ensaio tínhamos tudo praticamente tudo preparado para o show... agora era só ensaiar... e foi o que fizemos no final da semana e na próxima semana inteira.

E devo dizer que a semana passou absurdamente rápido antes do show. E rapidamente já era sábado. Nós pedimos uma autorização para o diretor para que pudéssemos ir até shopping comprar roupas e nos arrumarmos pro show. E logo estávamos comprando roupas novas e arrumando os cabelos e maquiagens para o show, até os meninos foram com a gente. E devo dizer que foi muito bom.

_Dia do show, horas antes;_

Resolvemos que cada um se arrumaria e nos encontraríamos no 'camarim' improvisado atrás do palco.

O palco era enorme e era também auto, estava no salão, e ele parecia maior agora, Professor Dumbledore deve ter usado um feitiço para aumentar o seu tamanho. A decoração estava realmente linda, Mione que tinha feito, e tinha caprichado pra valer nela. Tinham fitas pretas e roxas saindo e se trançando no teto, o fundo do palco era preto e tinha um telão bem no meio que ficavam passando imagens muuuito legais.

Depois de ajudar um pouco na arrumação do palco e tudo mais, fui me pretarar para me arrumar.

Subi para o meu dormitório, separei a minha roupa e os sapatos, peguei minhas maquiagens e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho beem demorado e relaxante.

Sai do banho e me enrolei na toalha... sequei os cabelos e comecei a fazer a maquiagem. Demorei muito nessa parte, porque eu amo fazer maquiagem e além disso eu gosto de maquiagens elaboradas e incomuns, como sempre, mas principalmente porque eu queria que ficasse perfeita, e acho que consegui.

Sai do banheiro, coloquei minha roupa, me olhei no espelho mais um vez, me ajeitei , me observei por instantes (e nossa, eu estava de arrasar), e fui até os bastidores, afinal já estava na hora que tínhamos marcado de nos encontrarmos.

Chegando lá encontrei Pansy, nossa, ela também estava maravilhosa.

- Oii amiga. – Disse indo até ela. – Nossa, heim? Você ta linda! – Disse a observando e a fazendo dar uma voltinha.

- Obrigada, amiga. Você também ta maravilhosa. – Disse me olhando. – Sua make up ta perfeita. – Ela disse

- Obrigada, Obrigada. – Disse rindo. – Quer que eu faça em você? – Disse a olhando e vendo que tava quase sem maquiagem.

- A amiga, eu quero sim. – Ela disse me abraçando e sorrindo. – te amo, sabia?

- Claro que sim. – Disse rindo e piscando pra ela. – Ele também te amo. Agora senta ai. – Disse apontando pra cadeira do lado dela.

Ela se sentou e eu fiz uma maquiagem maravilhosa que tinha aprendido na Internet nela, e Merlin, ficou linda demais nela. Depois de alguns minutos os outros chegaram e nossa, todos estavam lindos.

- Obrigada Gi, ficou linda. – Disse Pansy pra mim quando viu a maquiagem terminada.

- Disponha Pan, sabe que eu amo fazer maquiagem. – Dei um sorrisão.

Bem, nós estávamos prontos, e já estava na hora do show... então, vamos lá!

- Bem gente, é hora do show! – Disse para todos.

Eu estava nervosa, ouvia todos gritando 'Começa! Começa! Começa!' lá fora, isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa, meu coração estada disparado. Mas eu mal via a hora de cantar aquela música e devo dizer que era para um certo moreno em especial.

A professora Minerva nos chamou ao palco, então eu me olhei no espelho por uma ultima vez e fui com os outros para o palco. Fui até o microfone e o pessoal até seus instrumentos. Sorri e fui apresentar a banda.

- Oii galera! Boa Noite! Nós somos a The Flames, vocês já devem conhecer todos aqui, mas vamos as cerimônias de apresentação. Na batéra Jessy, Na guitarra base Pansy, Na guitarra solo Blaise, no backin vocal Luna, no baixo Lisa e no vocal, a senhorita que voz fala Ginny. – Disse sorrindo e brincando com todos.

Todos aplaudiam e gritavam pra gente. Muito legal.

**Pov da Hermione**;

Quando vitodos eles entrando no palco fiquei muito surpresa e impressionada, todos estavam perfeitos, muito perfeitos.

Ginny usava uma sainha balone preta bem curtinha (deve dizer que nas pernas dela são lindas?) com uma meia calça preta de renda por baixo, uma blusa (muito cluber, mas muito linda) toda rosa com verde como seu fosse uma estampa de zebrinha e com uma bota plataforma preta que ia até em baixo do joelho. Nossa, a maquiagem estava perfeita, ela tinha feito um risco verde bem na linha do olho e tinha puxado depois do final do olho com o lápis de olho e a sombra era rosa (um rosa bem rosa mesmo!), usava um gloss meio transparente e nossa ela tava arrasando.

Todos estavam lindos, Pansy usava um vestido simples mais muito lindo, preto com listras roxas, tinha nos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo super elegante e usava uma bota all star preta, a maquiagem devia ter sido a Ginny que fez, era roxa e com linhas pretas ao redor dos olhos. Luna estava com uma calça verde e uma blusa preta tipo oncinha preto e cinza, com uma sapatilha preta. Lisa estava com um vestidinho azul lindo e de all star preto. Blaise, nossa fiquei sem fôlego, estava com uma camisa social preta meio aperta, uma calça justinha jeans de lavagem escura e all star verde musgo. Jessy tinha feito um moicano e estava usando uma blusa de manga cortadas e uma calça jeans e claro um all star preto.

Todos estavam lindos, realmente lindos.

**Pov do Harry; **

Quando Ginny surgiu no palco eu realmente fiquei sem fala, completamente boquiaberto. Ela estava perfeita. Ela estava maravilhosa. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, tão maravilhosa.

Ela agora estava dizendo o nome da música que eles iam cantar. Ela estava cantando aquela música pra mim e eu sabia disso. Fui andando pra frente do palco e ela me viu lá. Ela cantava olhando pra galera e pra mim.

We tried so hard to understand, But we caaant

_Nós tentamos muito entender, mas não deu_

Ela estava cantando maravilhosamente, ela prolongou o 'a' do cant. Eu prestava atenção na letra e realmente ela estava cantando pra mim.

We held the world out in our hands

_Tínhamos o mundo em nossas mãos_

And you ran awaaay, oooh awaaay

_E você fugiu_

Ela me olhava significativamente. Nossa vada vez a achava mais linda.

It takes some time to let you goo

_Leva algum tempo para esquecê-lo_

And it shooows

_E está na cara_

Ela era demais, a voz era perfeita, ela era perfeita.

Cause all we knoooow is falling it faaalls

_Porque tudo que nós sabemos está indo por água a baixo, se vai_

Remembeeer how cause i know that we wont... forget... at... all...

_Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não esqueceremos nada_

Now we can follow you back homee

_Agora podemos te acompanhar até sua casa_

But we wooon't

_Mas nós não iremos_

Is this what you had waited for

_Era isto o que você estava esperando_

Just to be alonee

_Apenas para ficar sozinho_

Ela tinha toda a razão, eu fui mesmo um IDIOTA. Ela cantava e andava pelo palco, subia e descia as mãos majestosamente.

It takes some time to let you goo

_Leva algum tempo para esquecê-lo_

And it shoooows

_E está na cara_

Cause all we knooow is falling it faalls

_Porque tudo que nós sabemos está indo por água a baixo, se vai_

Remembeer... how cause i know that we woont... forgeet... at... all...

_Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não esqueceremos nada_

Agora ela começava a cantar lentamente. Olhando diretamente pra mim.

You never

_Você nunca_

You never said

_Você nunca disse_

This wasn't what you wanted

_Que isto não era o que você queria_

Was it?

_Era_

Was it?

_Era_

Ela recomeçou a cantar agitadamente, e pulava no ritmo da música levemente.

This isn't what you wanteeed

_Isto não é o que você queria_

This isn't what you wanteeed

_Isto não é o que você queria_

Cause all we knooow

_Porque tudo que nós sabemos_

Is falling it faaalls

_Está se esvaindo_

Remember how cause i know that we woon't

_Lembre-se, porque eu sei que nós não_

Forget it aaaall

_Esqueceremos nada_

Ela terminou a música. Eu estava sem fala. Só ficava babando nela.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**N/A**: Oii gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Bem, eu amei ele, é meu chodó. Espero mesmo que gostem.

Beijos

**Não esqueçam: Deixem uma autora feliz; maldem reviews. XD**

_Annizita Malfoy_


	2. Nossa cara, Não esperava isso de mim!

**Título:** Music are the girls best friend.  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy & Virgínia Weasley  
**Inspiradora: ****R**afaelle **F**ranson **Ajudante: ****M**allú **Beta responsável: Sem beta. :B**  
**Sinopse:** Ginny é vocal de uma banda de rock... namorava com um certo morena, quando tudo terminou... e agora? A vida será: Rock'n'Roll, Best Friends, Chocolates e um certo loiro... que tal?

**Dedicatória:** **S**rta.** R**afaelle **F**ranson, bem, a ela por que foi quem me fez ouvir e gostar de Paramore, e bem essa é uma song fic bem grandinha com Paramore. XD Amiga, obrigada por me animar e me ajudar sempre e em tudo que precisei e perciso, o brigada também por me meter em várias confusões contigo e por me tirar de muitas também. Obrigada por ser essa amiga pirada e completamente maluca que eu tanto amo, obrigada por me fazer rir e por me deixar de acalmar... obrigada por ser você, porque você é muito especial e importante pra mim, exatamente assim do jeitinho que você é amiga. Sabe que **eu te amo muuuuitão** né? Você eu tenho certeza que é pra sempre e esse pra sempre nunca vai acabar. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

**U**niverso **A**lternativo, sabem né? Eu viajei um pouco nessa fic, mas tava precisando gente. :D

Bem, a garota chamada Rafaelle Franson (já citada acima) me fez ouvir e adorar Paramore, então, essa fic vai ser 'uma songfic beeem grandinha com muito Paramore'. Isso quer dizer que ela terá vários capítulos e em **todos** eles teram música (ou músicas) do Paramore. XD

Continuo pedindo a vocês, que se possível, leiam a fic ouvindo as músicas_ de cada capítulo_, pra isso eu vou deixar os nomes na N/A antes de cada capítulo. :D

**N/A**: Oiii gente, tudo bem? primeiro eu quero me desculpar pela demora. :) mas é que vieram as férias e tudo mais eu eu não tava conseguindo entrar, mas esse capítulo já estava praticamente pronto eu só tive que dar uma corrigida e escrever mais um pouquinho. Eu adorei essa capítulo. Ele ta muito legal. ;) Espero que gostem. :D

Músicas do capítulo:

**That's what you get / Born For This**

Vocês tem que saber que nas músicas:

Luna /** Blaise **/ **os dois e Ginny**

**Deixem uma autora feliz: Deixem reviews. XD**

Beijocas coloridas,

_Annizita Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**Nossa cara, Não esperava isso de mim!**

**POV do Draco;**

Eu estava naquele show idiota, e nossa até que a Weasley cantava bem... não estava enganado... não, não estava, ela canta muito bem, mas vocês devem imaginar o quanto é difícil pra mim falar que ela é boa em alguma coisa, afinal ela é uma Weasley Pobretona. Ela estava bonita também, não Draco não estava, você está tendo uma visão conturbada de outra menina, não, não estou, ela esta linda. Mas uma Weasley nunca será linda o suficiente pra um Malfoy. Disso eu não tenho dúvida alguma. Ela nunca vai ser boa o suficiente pra mim, por mais que ela mude.

Eu estava com a minha namorada, ou melhor, ex-namorada. Ela tinha praticamente me obrigado a ir, pelo simples fato de que ela achava que a Weasleyzinha ia pagar o maior mico e todos em cima daquele palco iam com ela, e mesmo Blaise falando que ela cantava super bem não adiantou nada. Amanda não acreditou e me obrigou a ir ver o maldito showzinho da bandinha nojenta do colégio.

Estava bufando de ódio, podia estar me amassando com ela em algum lugar, mas não, estava ali, entediado e irritado com ela, em quanto ela torcia fervorosamente com suas amigas capachos pelo mico, que não aconteceu, pelo menos por agora, da Weasley.

Respirei profundamente, mais irritado ainda. Esperei a música acabar e fui até a Amanda. Puxei-a pelo braço e disse - Vamos sair daqui agora, se não você vai ficar sem namorado. – Disse irritado e nós fomos embora. Claro que ela foi comigo, afinal, nenhuma menina no mundo bruxo iria me trocar por um showzinho ridículo. Sou Draco Malfoy, fazer o que né?

**POV da Ginny; **

Nós estávamos começando a tocar a segunda música, eu estava tomando um gole de água. Blaise, Pansy, Lisa e Jéssy já tocavam a introdução, então me apressei e peguei o microfone, fiz um sinal de ok pra Luna e comecei a cantar.

Noo sir, I don't wanna be the blamee, not anymore

_Não senhor, Eu não quero ser a culpada, não mais_

It's your turn, so take a seat

_É a sua vez, então sente-se_

We're settling the final score

_nós estamos acertando as contas_

And whyy do wee like to hurt so much?

_E porque nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?_

Eu cantava calmamente, me preocupava em passar a emoção da música e não errar o tom. Estava um pouco nervosa ainda, mas acho que estava melhor que na primeira.

I can't decide

_Eu não consigo decidir,_

You have made it harder just... to go on

_você tornou isso mais difícil só para seguir em frente_

And whyy, all the possibilities

_E por que todas as possibilidades...?_

Well, I was wroong.

_Bem, eu estava errada._

Vi que Harry olhava fixamente pra mim, ele nem piscava, então resolvi me soltar e cantar com o coração, eu olhava pra ele e gesticulava, cantava realmente pra ele. Depois voltava a olhar pra todos e andava elo palco.

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence,_

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence,_

I drowned out all my sense away

_Eu afoguei toda a minha razão_

With the sound of its beating

_Com o som da batida disto_

And that's what you get

_E é isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence,_

Cantava o refrão animadamente, pulava e chamava todos pra cantar juntos, Luna me ajudava animando o pessoal e os chamando e convidando a acompanhar a música. Blaise continuo a tocar em quanto eu esperava a entrada da música.

I wondeeer... how am I supposed to feel

_Eu me pergunto como eu deveria me sentir_

When you're not here?

_quando você não está aqui?_

'Cause I buurned every bridge I ever built

_Porque eu queimei todas as pontes que havia construído_

When you were here

_Quando você estava aqui_

I still tryy... holding on to silly things

_Eu ainda tento me segurar nas coisas bobas_

I never learn

_eu nunca aprendo_

Oh whyy, all the possibilities

_Oh Porque, todas as possibilidades...?_

I'm sure you've heard

_Eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu_

Abaixei e fiquei bem próxima a Harry, que estava bem perto do palco, cantei as ultimas frases olhando nos olhos dele, logo depois fiz um gesto de 'deixa pra lá' me levantei e continuei a cantar animadamente, sendo logo seguida, no refrão, por todos.

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence,_

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence,_

I drowned out all my sense away

_Eu afoguei toda a minha razão_

With the sound of its beating

_Com o som da batida disto_

And that's what you get

_E é isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence_

Os refrões eram sempre seguidos por todos, mas logo que viam que se seguia uma parte mais lentas todos ficavam dançando lenta e compassadamente de um lado para o outro e me deixavam cantar sozinha.

Pain, make your way... to me, to me

_Dor faz seu caminho até mim, até mim_

And I'll always be just soo... inviting

_E eu sempre estarei tão convidativa_

If I... ever start to thiink... straight

_Se eu algum dia começar a pensar direito_

This heart... will start a riot in me

_esse coração vai começar uma volta em mim_

Let's start, start, hey!

_Vamos começar, começar, hey!_

Why do we like to hurt so much?

_E porque nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?_

Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

_E porque nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?_

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence_

Era realmente muito legal ouvir todos cantando comigo, ou simplesmente me ouvindo cantar, porque, sinceramente, nunca achei que cantava bem assim.

Então eu cantei o ultimo refrão da música.

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence_

That's what you get

_É isso que você ganha_

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_quando deixa seu coração vence_

Now I can't trust myself

_Agora eu não posso confiar em mim mesma_

With anything but this

_em nada além disso_

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whooaaaho

_É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer_

Finalizei a música lentamente e suavemente. Todos aplaudiram animadamente assim que soaram os últimos acordes. Eu sorri fervorosamente e agradeci a todos pelo carinho e animação e disse que o show havia terminado, mas então todos começaram a gritar 'Mais uma! Mais uma! Mais uma!'.

Olhei para todos na banda e todos nós rimos, então resolvemos tocar o ultima música que tínhamos ensaiado.

Todos começaram a tocar, eu ajeitava o meu cabelo e ia pra perto de Luna.

Quando a introdução acabou eu comecei a cantar.

Oh no, i just keep on falling (**back to the same old**)

_Oh, não, eu apenas continuo caindo (voltando para o mesmo_ _passado)_

And where's hope when misery comes crawling? (**oh, no way, hey**)

_Onde está a esperança, quando a miséria vem rastejando (Oh, de jeito nenhum, hey!)_

With your faith you'll trigger a landslide (victory)

_Com sua fé você irá provocar um desabamento (Vitória)_

Kill off this common sense of mind

_Acabe com esse senso de mente comum_

It takes aqcuired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

_Isso pega mentes adquiridas para provar essa vitória_

You can't down it with your eyes

_Você não pode derrubar isso com seus olhos_

So we don't need the headlines

_Então nós não precisamos das manchetes_

We don't need the headlines

_Nós não precisamos das manchetes_

We just want

_Nós apenas queremos_

Logo no começo da música eu vi que toda a banda estava muito empolgada em tocar essa música, então comecei a envolvê-los mais ainda na música. Nós estávamos nos divertindo muito nessa musica.

**(We want the airwaves back!**

**We want the airwaves back!)**

Everybody sing

_Todo mundo cantando_

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

_Como se fosse a última canção que você irá cantar_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão agora?_

Everybody live

_Todo mundo vivendo_

Like it's the last day you will ever see

_Como se fosse o último dia que você irá ver_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão agora?_

Right now, you're the only reason (**i'm not letting go oh**)

_Agora você é a única razão (Eu não estou deixando pra lá, oh)_

And time out if everyone's worth pleasing (**woah ah**)

_E cronometre se vale a pena satisfazer todo mundo (Ah, whoa, ah)_

You'll trigger a landslide (victory)

_Você irá causar um desabamento (Vitória)_

Puxei Luna para o centro do palco e Pansy e Lisa para cantarem comigo nessa parte da música, elas sorriam e dançavam comigo e nós realmente amamos isso.

To kill off their finite state of mind

_Para acabar com esse senso finito de mente deles_

It takes aqcuired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

_Isso pega mentes adquiridas para provar essa vitória_

You can't down it with your eyes

_Você não pode derrubar isso com seus olhos_

So we don't need the headlines

_Então nós não precisamos das manchetes_

No, we don't want your headlines

_Não, nós não queremos essas manchetes_

We just want

_Nós apenas queremos_

**We want the airwaves back!**

**We want the airwaves back!**

Everybody sing

_Todo mundo cantando_

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

_Como se fosse a última canção que você irá cantar_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão agora?_

Everybody live

_Todo mundo vivendo_

Like it's the last day you will ever see

_Como se fosse o último dia que você irá ver_

Então todas voltaram ao seus lugarem, então eu continuei a cantar e quando foi a vez de Blaise cantar eu fiquei ao lado dele e cantei junto.

Everybody sing

_Todo mundo cantando_

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

_Como se fosse a última canção que você irá cantar_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão?_

Alright, so you think you're ready?

_Tudo bem, então você pensa que já está pronto?_

Okay, then you'll say this with me, go!

_Certo, aí você irá dizer isso comigo, vai!_

We were born for this

_Nós nascemos para isso_

(**We were born for this**)

Alright, so you think you're ready?

_Tudo bem, então você pensa que já está pronto?_

Okay, then you'll say this with me, go!

_Certo, aí você irá dizer isso comigo, vai!_

We were born for this

_Nós nascemos para isso_

(**We were born for this**)

We were born for this

_Nós nascemos para isso_

(**We were born for this**)

We were born for

_Nós nascemos para_

We were born for

_Nós nascemos para_

Everybody sing

_Todo mundo cantando_

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

_Como se fosse a última canção que você irá cantar_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão agora?_

Nós estávamos muito empolgados e logo todos estavam cantando junto com a gente, e nós amamos isso. Harry me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto antes e isso era exatamente o que eu queria, afinal ele não comece mais a menina chamada Ginny Weasley.

Everybody live

_Todo mundo vivendo_

Like it's the last day you will ever see

_Como se fosse o último dia que você irá ver_

Everybody sing

_Todo mundo cantando_

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

_Como se fosse a última canção que você irá cantar_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão?_

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

_Me diga, me diga, você sente a pressão agora?_

We were born for this

_Nós nascemos para isso_

(**We were born for this**)

We were born for this

Nós nascemos para isso

E foi assim que o nosso primeiro show acabou. Essa foi a ultima música e nós fomos muuuito aplaudidos por todos, agradecemos e saímos do palco. No camarim nos abraçamos e rimos e conversamos sobre o show e a platéia. Foi realmente muito bom. Eu realmente fiquei muito aliviada de não ter errado nada e ter ficado quase sempre no tom certo da música. Mas nada foi mais revigorante do que aquela expressão no rosto dele. E eu nunca esperava que acontecesse o que aconteceu agora. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa, principalmente por porque nós não tínhamos nos falado desde quando eu voltei a rir no colégio, digo, da minha recuperação.

- Ginny. – Ele falou e eu me virei rapidamente pra vê-lo entrando no camarim meio sem jeito.

- aah, Oi! – eu falei e não consegui disfarçar a minha surpresa. Todos da Banda ficaram parados derrepente e nos olhando, mas logo foram distraídos pela entrado de Rony e Hermione, que cumprimentaram Harry, me deram os parabéns e foram conversar com o pessoal.

- Meus parabéns pelo show. Eeh, você estava realmente... huum... maravilhosa. – ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando pro chão. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava vermelho. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e me olhou.

- Muito obrigada Harry. – Eu sorri e o olhei. – Huum, eu tenho que.. – disse apontando pra trás, onde a banda e os meninos estavam. – você sabe, dar atenção as outras pessoas. – Disse e sorri de novo. Dei um tchau pra ele e sai de perto. Indo logo falar com Pansy em um cantinho escondido. E falando que contaria tudo pra Luna depois.

Nós ficamos conversando e brincando até bem tarde, no dia seguinte, eu nem preciso dizer que ninguém foi pra aula no dia seguinte, então fomos dormir muito tarde, o que foi muito bom, fazia muito tempo que não me divertia assim, senti muita falta disso e só agora via isso. Muito estranho, mas bom.

Eu e as meninas acordamos bem tarde no dia seguinte, nos arrumamos e fomos direto para a cozinha do castelo, comemos e resolvemos que íamos ficar do lado de fora falando do show e vendo quais eram as coisas que tinham que mudar e melhorar na banda, logo fomos interrompidas por Blaise e o resto da banda, então o assunto ficou ainda mais envolvente e animado que antes. Estávamos todos muito ansiosos para recomeçar a ensaiar e pra um próximo show da Banda. Afinal, tínhamos muito o que fazer, musicas novas para ensaiar e tudo mais. Mas todos nós chegamos a uma conclusão!

- O show foi um sucesso! – Falamos todos juntos juntando as mãos e logo depois jogando pra cima, como saudação. Logo depois todos rimos.

O dia passou rápido. Diria empolgante, as pessoas passavam por mim e acenavam e essas coisas, vocês acreditam que até teve uma menina do 1 ano que me pediu um autógrafo? Eu ri demais e as meninas também claro.

- Cara, tem gente que pira com essas coisas né? – Disse Pansy rindo.

- Pensa pelo lado bom, se ta assim no primeiro show imagina nos outros. – Quem falou agora foi Luna, que estava com um sorriso iluminado.

- Pois é. – Eu ri.

Foi quando fomos interrompidas pela pessoa que eu menos queria encontrar na escola toda, a nojenta e asquerosa da Amanda. ÉCA!

- Oii Ralééés! – Ela disse sorrindo e parando pra falar com a gente.

- Oii barbie! – Sorriu Pansy e olhou pra gente.

- aah vocês são um amor mesmo. – ela disse sorrindo mais ainda.

- Sai da frente logo Amanda, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar discutindo com uma porta loira. – eu disse entediada. Luna e Pansy riram. Mas era verdade, eu tinham muito mais o que fazer.

- Eu queria pedir a vocês que tocassem em uma festa que eu to organizando lá na torre da Sonserina. – Ela disse calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu a olhei pensativa.

- Nem pensar. – Disse Pansy. – Nem morta Amandinha. – Ela disse com um tom falsamente carinhoso.

- Você não decide nada Pansy querida. Eu já falei com o Blaise e ele adorou a idéia. Só faltam vocês aceitarem. – Ela disse indiferente.

- aaah mil desculpas querida mas a gente não quer entrar em um ninho de cobras e ainda por cima gastar o nosso repertório com elas – Disse Pansy já irritada.

Eu a puxei pelas mãos e Luna também. Ficamos de costas pra ela. Eu olhei pra elas. – Meninas, não sei porque mas eu quero ir tocar lá. – Elas ficaram sem fala, as diuas me olhando de bocas abertas. – Confiem em mim, vai dar tudo certo. Meu sexto sentido nunca falha, vamos arrasar com ela, ela acha que a gente vai pagar mico, mas vamos mostrar que somos muito melhor do que ela acha. Certo? – eu disse sorrindo e olhando pra elas.

- É Ginny, você ta certo, vamos nessa! – Disse Pan animada e já pensando no que ia acontecer. Eu sorri e Luna também.

- Claro que eu o dentro. – Riu a loira.

Nós viramos de volta sorrindo.

- Ok, querida, mas só porque você insistiu. – eu disse debochadamente. – Quando vai ser a festa?

Ela sorriu abertamente. – Vai ser depois de amanhã. – Ela disse sorrindo cinicamente. Então era isso, ela não ia dar tempo pra gente ensaiar, mas ela não sabe como nós estamos tocando, então vou entrar no joguinho dela.

- Perfeito. – Eu disse sorrindo animadamente. – Nós estaremos lá, com certeza. – Disse desafiadoramente.

- Espero que não repitam as mesmas músicas daquele showzinho de ontem. – Ela disse provocante.

- Nós nunca repetimos músicas minha querida, a não ser que nos peçam. – Pansy disse risonhamente provocante.

- Estamos combinadas então, Weasley. – Ela disse me olhando e logo depois indo embora.

Esperei ela tomar distancia e falei desesperadamente. – TEMOS QUE COMEÇAR A ENSAIAR AGORA! – Saímos correndo atrás do resto da banda pra resolver tudo e, o principal, ensaiar.

_Continua... _

_

* * *

_**N/A**: E ai gente? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. ;)

**Vamos as reviews;**

**Thaty: **Nossa, que legaal. *-* eles estiveram aqui, mas eu nem fui, nem deu pra ir. ://

que bom que gostou do capítulo, linda. :D

**Rafa: **Amigaaa, que ótimo que gostou. Eu escrevo bem? Obrigadaa amiga. XD realmente, mas era essa a intenção. :X hehe te amo muito, garota! S2

**- jaque masen lovegood.: **hehe qua ótimo que você adorou linda. Obrigada XD é verdade, uma união muito MARA* HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA' pode pedir, prometo tentar atender os seus pedidos. ;P

Decode e Crushcrushcrush com certeza vão estar, mas a outra eu não tenho certeza. ;)

Beijocas coloridas a todos.

_Annizita Malfoy._


End file.
